The present invention relates to a polishing composition for use in polishing an edge of an object such as semiconductor substrates, and to a method for polishing an edge of an object such as semiconductor substrates using such a polishing composition.
Polishing compositions for use in polishing edges of semiconductor substrates, that is, a polishing composition for polishing edges are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 11-349925 and No. 2004-128069. In polishing of the edges of the semiconductor substrates, it is desired that the time required for polishing be short and high-quality semiconductor substrates be obtained that have only a small number of surface defects such as scratches as in polishing of the surfaces of the semiconductor substrates. The polishing compositions disclosed in the above publications No. 11-349925 and No. 2004-128069 have been improved to respond to such requirements. However, the polishing composition of the above publications does not sufficiently satisfy the requirements and there is yet room for improvements in the polishing composition.